Bloodlines
by Vikasa
Summary: In a world where 80% of the population is born with a superpower called a Quirk, there’s obviously going to be a lot of variety. But what if some of them weren’t actually human? And despite his rejections of the insinuation, why does the voice in Ikari Gintome’s head keep calling him a Demon?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people who read stuff I publish, It is I, GOH426, and I come with a new oneshot(/potential story, depending on its popularity)!**

 **As you all may have noticed, it's indeed a crossover between The Seven Deadly Sins (or Nanatsu no Taizai) and Boku no Hero Academia (or My Hero Academia).**

 **Now, I've a feeling some of you are puzzled beyond belief as to how a crossover between these two stories could be made, and understandably so, considering how _RIDICULOUSLY OP_ the characters in Taizai are in comparison to HeroAca.**

 ** _#PraisetheSun_**

 **Plus, there's the whole debacle of Magic or Quirk, and some other stuff too.**

 **But, that's where this oneshot comes in, as an attempt to see if it could be possible, using the idea that came to my mind.**

 **Also, before I begin, just one fun fact about HeroAca: Did you know that Jirou's Quirk was technically the first one Horikoshi came up with?**

 **I sure didn't. I'd honestly guessed that it would have been maybe Aizawa's, but I guess not.**

* * *

 _A long ago, in a time far before that of Quirks, there stood legends with monstrous power and magical prowess, with one specific group of seven standing tall not only as Holy Knights, powerful knights capable of wielding immense magic, but also as heroes of the Kingdom of Liones._

 _From threats such as the Fraudrin and the 10 Commandments, all Demons who served monstrously powerful the Demon King, to even having to eventually battle against the former captain of the Sins, Meliodas of the Demon Clan, in order to get him back on their side and restore his emotions, they all fought bravely and with heroic spirit to protect the Kingdom and those they loved._

 _The Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban._

 _The Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther._

 _The Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane._

 _The Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King._

 _The Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Merlin._

 _The Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor._

 _And the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas._

 _Together, they fought tooth and nail to eventually reach their goal, with the ancient curse placed on Meliodas and Elizabeth finally being lifted._

 _With the final battle having concluded, the Sins were finally able to live their lives in peace._

 _...Well, as peacefully as a rowdy bunch like them could, anyways._

 _Regardless, they were finally free of the wars and bloodshed, and lived happily as history went on._

 _With time, magic slowly became less common until it eventually became regarded as pure fiction._

 _But in its stead, another power rose: Quirks._

 _Beginning in China and rapidly spreading all around the world, the manifestation of special powers known as Quirks became a normality in the world, with 80% of the global population possessing a "unique physical constitution"._

 _In a world of supermen, those without Quirks were seen as crippled._

 _Those who used their Quirks for the sake of protecting others served as Heroes._

 _Those who used them for selfish gains and criminal activity were known as Villains._

 _And those who had Quirks but lived normally were simply civilians. Be it due to lack of desire to become heroes, or having a weaker Quirk, many simply chose to live out a normal life._

 _But what about those who had powerful Quirks, ones which had the potential to rise to the top, but chose to live in peaceful silence..?_

 _...Well..it isn't as if that silence can last forever._

* * *

"All men are created equal."

He'd learned at a very young age that such words were, in his words, bull.

His four-year old self wasn't about to risk another punishment for cursing, so he'd held back, though the sentiment remained.

If someone were to ask his four-year old self what the happiest moments of his life were, he'd have said every day up until his fourth birthday.

In the years prior, he'd lived a rather normal life. Not too many friends, but by no means an outcast. He simply spoke only when he needed to.

Concern for him was admittedly present at first, though as time passed, they faded away more and more until they completely disappeared.

All things considered, he was someone who nobody would bat an eye at, someone who's face was easily forgettable in a crowd, someone who's name would be forgotten if a person didn't talk to them recently.

And he, oddly enough, was rather satisfied with that lifestyle.

Then came his fourth birthday.

They say Quirks, at the latest, manifest themselves in children at age four. If not, then they either manifest earlier, or the child is simply Quirkless, which was, oddly enough, a bit of a _rarity_ in modern society.

And, while not said as often due to not necessarily being factual, it's also often said that one of the happiest moments in a child's life is when they get their Quirk. It's a moment where one could say they finally get definitive evidence that they're special, rather than just believing in the words their parents tell them to encourage them and make them feel better.

But for him, the manifestation of his Quirk was a day he'd regard with infamy.

Some kids got wings, some got the ability to control ice, some could absorb electricity, and the list goes on, with plenty of variety.

But him? He got a presence in his head telling him to give up his body and go die.

Safe to say, his fourth birthday wasn't very enjoyable, and neither were the therapy sessions afterwards.

But, it did also teach him a few valuable lessons.

He learned that not every Quirk is great.

Not all powerful Quirks are fun to have.

Not every Quirk deserves celebration.

But most importantly, with all those in mind:

All men are _not_ created equal.

* * *

"So," His homeroom teacher began, "as 3rd year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude tests, but" The teacher quickly swiped up the pile of tests with one hand, "why bother?"

As if they were building up to something, some of the students in the far front of the room activated their Quirks, one silver eye twitching as he watched from the seat in the far back aligned with the center of the room.

The teacher happily tossed the tests into the air with a smile and a laugh.

"I know you all want to go the Hero track!!"

At that point, damn near _all_ of his class had been using their Quirks while cheering in agreement. From giant rock hands to large, razor sharp teeth, many seemed to have Quirks that would serve them well on the path to becoming Heroes.

Some of the _other_ ones though..

 _'How is pulling your eyes out of their sockets a useful Quirk?'_ A boy deadpanned as he saw one student do just that, silver eyes watching him for a bit longer before disappearing behind the black bangs of his messy hair as he lowered his head with a sigh.

"Yes, yes, you all have some very impressive Quirks. But no power use is allowed in school! Get ahold of yourselves!"

"Hey, teach."

 _'Ah, dammit, not_ this _asshole.'_

"Don't lump me in with this bunch of losers. I'm the real deal, but these guys'll be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-lister!" A voice that seemed to ooze an aura of, what the boy frequently described as, "Smug Jackass" spoke out, the owner of the voice, a teen with spiky, ashy blonde hair and red eyes, sitting with his feet propped up on the desk, arms behind his chair with a cocky smile.

Bakugou Katsuki.

The name alone just irritated him at that point, for good reason.

Calling the guy annoying was _far_ too kind an understatement. Bakugou was a flat out asshole, through and through.

It didn't take him long to figure that much out, even though he'd only known the guy since the beginning of middle school.

And when he'd told people that he was Quirkless, oh- _ho_ , did Bakugou screw with him. Keeping his power a secret at the cost of relentless bullying at the hands of Bakugou and forgettable goons? It had been, without a shadow of a doubt, a _very_ frustrating 3 years.

On the bright side, he _did_ end up making a new friend, by the name of--

"Now that you mention it, didn't Midoriya want to go to UA as well?"

 _'Ah, balls.'_ He mentally cursed.

Silence flooded the room as attention became instantly focused on the green haired boy sitting in front of him, who'd been desperately trying to hide his presence as he covered his head with an arm, his head lowered down to the wooden table's surface.

The silver eyed boy barely managed to get his voice out before the entire class had been filled with laughter mere moments later. He couldn't help but sorry for his friend as he saw him scramble nervously.

"Haaaahh!? _Midoriya_!? There's no way!!"

"If the only thing you can do is study, then Heroics is a pipe dream!"

 ** _'Annoying.'_**

A shiver went up his spine as he felt his Quirk activate for a split second, forcing his attention away from Izuku and to the wooden surface of his table as he gently, but quickly set his face down on folded arms.

The boy could feel his heart pumping a few ticks faster, along with a sudden cold just above his left eye, as he did his best to breathe slowly through gritted teeth.

 _'In 6 seconds...out 8 seconds...repeat..repeat...repe--'_

A boom interrupted his breathing, heat emanating from in front of him as Bakugou stood with a smoking palm, Izuku notably absent from his seat.

Silver eyes widened slightly as he noted Bakugou walking towards something behind him with smoking palms.

But what could he be walking to--

 _'Izuku!'_ It took less than a second for him to put it together before quickly getting up and in front of his friend, red eyes widening slightly at the action.

" _Ah_?" Bakugou began, a mocking grin slowly growing on his face, "Don't tell me--are _you_ going to UA too, Assface? Looks like _both_ you losers are out of your fucking minds putting yourselves on _my_ level."

"UA?" He asked, ignoring the urge to laugh at Bakugou's nickname for him. He was normally pretty creative when it came to hurtful nicknames, but when it was his turn, the explosive Quirk user seemed to draw a blank on what to call him.

And so, he was stuck with the moniker of Assface.

"N-no, not me. I'm aiming on becoming a Historian. A Quirkless guy like me can't do anything in the Hero profession, after all."

He faked a laugh, though he felt like wincing as he could practically sense Izuku's self esteem take a hit from the comment, though he managed to force himself not to.

 _'Sorry, man...'_

* * *

The bell couldn't have rung soon enough.

Ever since the..incident, the air in the classroom had been tense, at least between the silver eyed boy and Izuku. He was plenty aware as to why, and took action the moment the bell had rung by leaning forward and lightly tapping Izuku's back with a finger.

"Izuku..?" He asked, a bit nervous.

"Huh?" The green haired boy, though it bordered on black, turned around with a smile on his face and a phone in his hand. Upon seeing his friend's face, Izuku's smile weakened just slightly, "Oh..hey, Ikari-kun.."

 _ **'Ikari, eh? Seems he isn't the happiest with you right now~.'** _It's mocking tone left him gritting his teeth, though hidden behind closed lips.

 _'Shut up..'_ He snapped back mentally before relaxing his jaw.

"Izuku..I've already told you, just call me Gin, or at _least_ Gintome...we're friends after all.." A lack of a response from Izuku left Gin feeling a little more nervous, the emotion showing in his eyes, "...right..?"

It only took a few moments before Izuku finally nodded, his smile growing a bit, though it remained a little wavy.

"Y-yeah..! I'm sor--!" Izuku was interrupted as Gin flicked his forehead, leaving the green haired boy gently rubbing his forehead with, oddly enough, what seemed to be tears slightly threatening to spill, "What was that for!?"

"For almost apologizing for something that you didn't have to." Gin explained before signing lightly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck, "Besides..I'm the one who really should be apologizing. What I said back during class...I.."

"I-it's ok..!" Izuku exclaimed, hands waving rapidly in front of him as if to physically wave off any of the guilt Gin was feeling, "I know you were just saying that to try to calm Kacchan down.."

 _'More like feed him what he wanted to hear, but hey, whatever..'_ He corrected with an internal sigh.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure you didn't get any funny ideas because of what I said, because I, for one, believe what I said was bullshit." Izuku tilted his head slightly in confusion before Gin continued, "I don't think Quirkless guys can't be heroes."

"..Eh? But you said--"

"I said a Quirkless guy _like me_ could never do anything in the Hero profession. You're a different case, Izuku." Gin noticed Bakugou walking towards them out of the corner of his eye, a small smirk growing on his face before he grabbed Izuku by the collar along with his journal in his other hand and dashed out of the classroom, laughing like a madman as he heard Bakugou's yells far behind him, still inside the classroom.

" _ASSFACE_!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Somehow they could still here his voice even as they raced down the stairs and out the school. By the time they'd gotten to the stairs, Izuku had already been running on his own, his collar free of any pulling force.

 _'God, he's got a voice. How is his throat not sore at the end of the day from all the yelling?'_

"Gin-kun?!" He heard Izuku whine as they walked a good distance from the school before stopping to catch our breaths, Izuku resting his hands in his knees while they both panted heavily. A smile tugged on one side of Gin's cheek as he did, a toothy grin appearing.

"Bit of a delayed response there, Izuku!" He couldn't help but joke, and the sad excuse of a glare Izuku gave him made the silver eyed boy snort a laugh. In a few moments, his laughter had ceased, though his smile remained ever present, "Sorry about that. But knowing him, he would've done something to bother you as soon as class was over, and, as your bestest pal, I couldn't possibly let that happen!"

"How come you can never just say we're best friends?"

"But where's the fun in that? We need to think of something more.. _unique_! Something that _pops_ more..like.."

"Gin-ku--"

"Wonder Pals!"

"I'm not sure that--"

"Brothers from different mothers!"

"Gin-ku--"

"Home skillet! Home slice! Homies! Home boy! Ho--"

"Why are you just listing off American slang terms for friends?"

"C'mon, they sound cool, don't they?" Gin asked with a level of enthusiasm that left Izuku sweatdropping. He could see Izuku wanted to reject some of them, judging by his facial expressions, though he knew his best friend didn't have it in him to even be that confrontational.

Not that he really considered it to be a confrontation, but he knew his best friend would to some extent, hence why he'd never do it.

The boys had been friends since about a few days after Gin arrived at Izuku's middle school, and, like the green haired boy, was bullied for his lack of a Quirk.

Or so they'd thought.

Long story short, Izuku eventually caught a glimpse of Gin's Quirk, a black mark forming above his left eye for a split second before it vanished and the silver eyed boy was left panting heavily with his knees on the ground.

Being the heroic dork he was, before he knew it, Izuku was already walking toward him, about to ask him if he was okay.

It only took Izuku a few moments later before he finally processed what he was doing before almost taking a step back to leave, though a pained shout asking him to wait stopped him in his tracks.

After that, the two talked for a bit, then a bit grew to become occassionally, which then became very often, forming new the bond of friendship they still carry years later.

"Aw, c'mon~. You know you like at least _some_ of them." Gin teased as they entered a tunnel, playfully nudging Izuku's shoulder with his elbow, a toothy grin on his face.

Izuku said nothing, but the small laugh that briefly escaped his wavy smile said enough.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Gin asked, a slight look of surprise appearing on Izuku's features.

"Eh?"

"You're gonna apply to UA, right? I'm guessing you've got _some_ sort of plan, knowing you." Gin noted as he slid his hands into his pockets.

"O-oh..well.." Gin raised a brow at his friend's tone, worry flickering within him as he noted the uncertainty in Izuku's voice, "I was going to come up with a plan later today, actually.."

Gin's brows rose and his eyes widened, "Huh? Wait...then what was your mindset up until now?" Gin noticed Izuku's eyes gain a familiar hopeful light in them that he recognized, leaving him both feeling happy and a little sad.

"..To be a cool hero..like All Might."

 _'There it is..'_ His best friend's words left Gin with a somber smile gracing his features. _'That never-give-up attitude's always been something I admired about you..sucks that not everyone else saw it that way, though...'_ A small grimace almost appeared on his face, but Gin stopped himself from exhibiting the expression just in time so that Izuku wouldn't have noticed.

 _'Need to brighten up my mood...'_ A smile crossed Gin's face, _'and I know just what to talk about..'_

"Maaan, _everyone_ looks up to All Might. I think it's weird that nobody has an idol that _isn't_ him." A light laugh escaped Izuku's lips upon hearing Gin's words.

"You're just saying that because _you_ don't idolize him. Not to mention, the person you _do_ idolize isn't even real."

"Hey, Vegeta's _plenty_ real to me!" Gin snapped back, Izuku simply laughing a bit more at his friend's reaction, which he'd already seen so many times when the topic of his idol had been brought up, "The guy rose to Goku's level, mostly _by himself_ , while Goku had multiple masters teach him and help him get stronger! As far as I'm concerned, he may not exactly be the most heroic of heroes, but the Prince of all Saiyans forever remains Number One in here!!" He declared while jabbing a thumb just above his heart.

"Then why don't you want to wear his outfit?"

Gin flinched at Izuku's playfully innocent tone, a rare sight that only Gin had ever seen, a privilege of being Izuku's best friend. Silence followed the question for a few moments before Gin began to mutter.

"...be...k...ler..."

"Hm~?"

 _'This little--!'_

"Because I think Goku's is cooler, alright?!!" Gin snapped back, Izuku laughing a little more at his outburst. While Gin hated to admit it, he definitely preferred the lax martial arts gi to the tights and armor.

And the fact that Izuku knew when and how to point that fact out just enough to irritate him was both frustrating and pleasing, the latter being in the knowledge that Izuku _was_ capable of not being his usually timid self.

Gin let out a sigh as they approached the exit to the tunnel, light shining on the other side, with a small uphill area of grass to the side and a clear path directly in front of them.

 _'Looks like we finally made it o--'_

 ** _'Watch your back.'_**

A chill raced up Gin's spine at the sudden warning, his best friend's sudden stiffness leaving Izuku with a confused expression on his face as he stood in front of him, brows furrowing as he watched his friend look around nervously.

"Gin-kun...?" Concern escaped from Izuku's lips as he saw the worried expression on his friend's face. His green eyes widened as he saw something forming behind Gin, the silver eyed boy not noticing for a moment.

 _ **'Behind you!'**_

"GIN-KUN!!" Before Gin could turn around, he felt his body get suddenly shoved to the side, wincing slightly as he hit the ground, though the pain seemed to disappear as soon as he looked back where he had been standing, silver eyes widening in horror.

A Villain.

A Villain seemingly made of mud, to be more specific.

It was on Izuku. No, it was _all over_ Izuku, invading his body as sludge entered the teary eyed boy's mouth, Izuku desperately trying to scratch the sludge away with his hands.

 _'IZUKU!!!'_ He mentally exclaimed. He knew what he had to do. It wasn't easy, not by any means, but he didn't have any other option.

With gritted teeth, he begrudgingly accepted what he had to do, letting the power he hated course through his veins just enough so that he eventually started to feel a cold feeling creep onto the area above his left eye.

"Have no fear, boy!!"

A confident, booming voice emitted from behind them, the sound of metal being hit coming before the confident declaration. Both Gin and the villain looked behind them and saw who it was that had spoken. As he planted foot down with a grocery bag in hand, upon seeing his blond hair resembling those of a rabbit's ears, there was no mistaking it.

It was him.

The man.

The legend.

The Number One Pro Hero.

"For I'm here!"

 _'All Might?!'_ Gin couldn't help but mentally exclaim as the villain, in a panic, attempted to hit All Might with a whip-like attack, the Pro Hero dodging it easily by going under it, the attack slamming into a wall and leaving a small cloud of dust near the spot it'd hit. With a strong and quick push of his legs, All Might dashed, and almost _flew_ , forward, panic increasing in the villain's eyes before he tried hitting All Might again, to no avail.

" **TEXAS..** " All Might drew his right fist back in preparation for a punch, " **SMASH!!** " His fist shot forward, intense winds immediately rushing forward with enough force to not only leave Gin flying forward, but also the villain off of Izuku's body, the villain exploding into several puddles and leaving Izuku gently falling down, having passed out.

"All..Mi..." was all Gin could weakly force out of his mouth as he lay on the grass, trying to force himself up, though he could feel the effects of maintaining his Quirk leaving more and more dizzy, his conciousness slipping with every passing second, until he finally felt his strength leave him as he passed out.

* * *

 ** _'Well, well, nice save there, Mr. Hero~.'_**

 _'Screw you.'_ Gin snapped back at it with a venomous tone, glaring at its figure as they both stood atop the surface of a pool of black liquid, the area around them being extremely dark as well.

 _ **'Oh? Quite the venom in that tongue of yours. Are you positive you aren't a snake?'** _Gin gritted his teeth and felt his hands clench into tight fists, shaking at his sides as he angrily glared at the dark red figure standing calmly, arms crossed.

Though, whether it was intuition, or something to do with his Quirk, he wasn't sure, but Gin was certain, despite the lack of any detail on its body, that it was smirking.

 _'Lucky for me, I didn't have to use it. All Might got there just in time..'_ He heard it scoff.

 _ **'You're a fan of his now? Like that friend of yours?'** _It questioned in a tone almost sounded disappointed. Gin, however, felt a smile grow on his face, his hands relaxing.

It was _his_ turn now.

 _'Sorry the rest of the world can't be like you and not be into the guy who's quite literally referred to as the "Symbol of Peace". Real shocker why they like him.'_ Gin said, ending with a tone that oozed with sarcasm.

 ** _'Hmph. As if a member of our clan could ever like a "Symbol of Peace".'_**

Gin let out a sigh, as he felt an unfortunately familiar headache beginning to return.

 _'Not this again..'_ He began, lightly massaging the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes before eventually relaxing and opening them, _'How long are you going to keep being vague about what you are?'_

 ** _'Ah, ah~'_** It began as it uncrossed its arms, placing one hand as its waist while the other was raised, lightly waving a finger side to side, as if to correcting a child on a mistake they'd made, _**'What we are..'**_

 _'I'm not like you. We aren't the same.'_

 _ **'If that were the case, then why are we here?'** _It gestured to the world of darkness surrounding them, Gin's glare returning as it chuckled, _**'Ahh...well, as fun as it may be chatting with you from time to time, I have a feeling you'll be waking up soon. I trust you haven't forgotten our deal..?'**_

 _'Of course not..'_ Gin replied quickly, _'I find out what happened at the end of the war you told me about, and you finally leave me the hell alone.'_

 _ **'Glad to hear it...now, go ahead and wake up..wake up..wake u--**_

* * *

"Ah!"

Gin's eyes shot open, though he winced as sunlight hit his face head on. With a slight groan, he managed to push his back up off the ground, left sitting on, what he figured, was a road. Or maybe a sidewalk? Either way, the surface was hard, as he felt it when he let one hand touch it while the other was busy massaging his forehead.

A dull pain rang within his mind as he felt his senses return to him, the hand that was massaging his forehead leaving it as he brought it a distance away from his face. Silver eyes continued to gaze at his hand for a few more moments before he let out a sigh and let it drop to the floor.

"What happened..?" The words escaped his mouth without him even thinking, a particular sight catching his eye, "Huh?...are those..footprints?"

Not too far away from him, he could see foot imprints within the cracked surface of the ground, a name almost immediately coming to his mind.

"Geez..who was here? All Might..?" A soft groan escaped his lips following the question, as he forced himself up with a wince, silver eyes narrowing as he searched his memory for what had happened prior to his losing conciousness

 _'How long did I even last this time? A minute..?'_ He scowled a bit at the thought, remembering the cold feeling he'd always get when he tried to use his Quirk. Not necessarily the actual kind of cold, but more the feeling. Calling it a bloodlustful chill would likely have been more accurate.

Semantics aside, it didn't change the fact that he'd hated it. And the memories that it brought every time he used it.

 _ **What** **we** **are**_

Its words rang in his mind, fueling the flame in his heart that was his frustration even more. Feelings of denial continued to swell within him until he eventually deflated with a tired exhale.

 _'Forget it..just trying to get under your skin...'_ He thought with closed eyes before standing up, patting his butt a few times to get rid of any dirt that'd gotten on. His eyes then opened, focusing on his feet for a few seconds before drifting up to the feet-shaped imprints on the cracked pavement.

All Might's name was the first that came to mind once again, not knowing any other hero with that level of strength off the top of his head, the number one Pro Hero's name swirling around in his memory for a bit before another popped up.

 _'Wait, where's Izuku?!'_ Alarm shot through him as he suddenly fully woke up, his head darting around to see if he could find his best friend.

 _ **'He left with All Might while you were still unconscious.'** _

The information was unexpected, and left Gin silent before a bit before an angry expression reached his features.

 _'Wha--why didn't you tell me?!'_

 ** _'Your miasma feeds me. I'm certain you're already aware of this.'_ **A tick grew on Gin's forehead at the voice's nonchalant tone.

 _'Yeah, but I'm also aware of the fact that you don't NEED to consume my negative emotions! Why not just do it on other people like you usually do?!'_

 _ **'Why do some people eat lobster instead of McDonalds?'**_

 _'I'M NOT YOUR FOOD, DAMMIT!'_

 ** _'Of course not. Besides, if I ate all of your negative emotions, then that would be bad for me anyways, as odd as that may sound to you.'_**

And it did.

 _'..Huh? Why?'_

 _ **'...that will be a detail for another time.'**_

A look of surprise replaced Gin's scowl at the sound of its voice. After that, it had gone silent, and Gin did his best to try to search his memory for the last time it sounded so serious.

Nonchalant? Oh god, _all the time._

Bloodlustful? That happened on occasion too, but it was never the angry kind of bloodlust. If anything, maybe more like a Saiyan or a Yato's lust for battle, but with the added bonus of murder.

Serious, however, was a new one, and Gin had a feeling it would stay in his memory for the long run, especially what he said in particular.

 _'Why another time..?'_ The question stuck in his mind for a few moments before he pushed it to the back with a sigh, walking away from the spot where he'd woken up.

* * *

 ** _-The End_**

* * *

 _Phew! Finally put this thing out! It's an idea that's been on my mind for a while, and I couldn't help but write it out in order to see what other people thought of it._

 _Like I said before, if it gets a enough attention, and if enough people show a desire for it to continue, then I'll make it a full blown story, and it'll basically continue from here, if that's the case._

 _And even if there isn't a desire for it to continue, I hope you all enjoyed the brief read!_

 _Peace out!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so, turns out people were a lot more interested** **in this story than I thought they'd be (Thank you all for** **showing support, by the way. Honestly, I didn't think this many people would be interested). So, I'll keep it going. Can't say it'll have a particular schedule though, since:**

 **1) I've never really been one for schedules (just ask any of the people who read Newcomer)**

 **2) Speaking of which, I'm still writing that at the same time, so it may take a bit for chapters to come out.**

 **Regardless, I hear you guys, and so, this series will proceed.**

 **With that said, let the chapter begin!!!**

* * *

One hour.

All he'd wanted was _one_ measly hour of heavenly sleep once he'd gotten home, as the combination of both the use of his Quirk and the walk home was leaving him sleepy and not in the mood to give a shit about much, if anything, aside from rest.

But _no_. Instead, he had to deal with the thought of his friend in danger upon hearing a few teenagers nearby who'd been on their phones, saying that a Villain made of mud was on the loose, making the hairs of the back of Gin's neck to stand as silver eyes widened in terror.

Hence, why he'd proceeded to sprint as fast as he could to where said attack was taking place.

 _Hey, how far do you think we are from where the Villain's attacking?!_ He asked 'It', his tone urgent.

 _ **I'd say at least a few kilometers, maybe more.** '_It's' response was casual, and Gin almost mentally scolded 'It' for that, until he remembered who he was talking to.

And it was in knowing who he was talking to that he felt a bit sick and hesitant to make a certain request. He hated relying on his Quirk. He hated how it felt, how it made him think, everything about it left him with a feeling of disgust and hate towards his power...but he didn't have any other option.

His friend's life may have been at risk, and he knew that.

 _...I want to ask for a favor.._

 _ **Oh~?** _He had to immediately hold back from telling 'It' to fuck off, _**And what might that be?**_

 _I need you to get me to where the Villain is as fast as possible.._ Silence filled the air, aside from the fast paced tapping of Gin's shoes against the concrete as he ran.

 ** _You're aware of what you're asking me to do, aren't you? To take over completely?_** Gin remained silent for a moment as he acknowledged his request. Total takeover was something he'd honestly feared for most of his life, from the day he'd met 'It', and it was something he'd felt like he was risking every time he used his Quirk, despite the various times 'It' had promised not to take over when his Quirk was in use.

He took a gulp as he continued to run, and made his decision.

 _Yeah..I know...are you going to do it or not?_

 ** _Oh, I'd be happy to do so. But are you sure you can trust me~?_** Gin's eye twitched, **_Who's to say I won't keep this body forever..?_**

 _If you wanted, you could've done that years ago, but I'm still here. You need me, jackass, and I'm plenty aware of that._

 _ **Ooh~, well said. But at the same time, why should I help you save him? He's your friend, after all. Not mine, you brat.**_

 _First of all, we're the same age, so stop calling me a brat. Secondly, if you aren't satisfied with that, then think about it another way._ Gin couldn't help but grow a bit nervous at 'It's' silence. Had he messed up? Did he say something he shouldn't have?

 _ **..And what other way might that be?**_ Gin made sure not to think it, but he made sure to let out as shallow a sigh of relief as possible.

 _...Don't think of it as a rescue..instead, think of it as an opportunity to fight._ The moment the last word was let out in his mind, Gin couldn't help but smile slightly at 'It's' silence, knowing fully that it must have had a smile on its face.

 ** _...Fight?_**

If anyone else heard It speak, all they would have heard was a slightly cheerful voice. But he knew better. After using his Quirk just a few times in the past, one emotion always seemed to take the forefront, and now he could somehow almost taste it as he heard the word escape It. The taste of iron.

Bloodlust.

 _Yeah...think of it as an opportunity to fight against a tough opponent, to finally go up against someone who could give you a tough ti -_ Cheery laughter cut Gin off, startling him a bit.

 ** _As if some sludge could give anyone in our clan any trouble!_** 'It's' voice was light and cheerful, though it grew darker as he continued, _**Though I'm definitely interested...**_

Gin slowed his sprint down to a light jog in an attempt to both rest and not slow down too much, though his heavy pants and the sweat running down his face left him losing a bit of hope.

 _Well? We have a deal or not..?_

 _ **...Okay!**_

With that last word, the last things Gin felt before losing conciousness entirely was an overwhelming cold and a strong taste of iron.

* * *

 **"..looks like the process went smoothly"** 'It' muttered as his now obsidian eyes, with a hint of deep red, critically observed Gin's, or rather, ' _It's_ ', body.

 _ **..Tch. It's weaker than I thought it'd be. But it should be more than enough to handle this era's Humans.**_ 'It' thought before proceeding to take a step forward...with the wrong foot, 'It' proceeding to fall flat on his ass out of surprise and lack of control.

 **"What the?!"** 'It' frowned at the error, clicking his tongue in frustration at an almost immediate realization, **"It looks like I don't have proper control over this body yet.."** Obsidian eyes narrowed as It frowned before closing, silence filling the air as 'It' calmed his mind and focused.

 _ **Tch, I had a feeling that a full takeover would be difficult for the first time, but this is..**_ 'It' chose not to continue as it growled lowly, opting to instead keep focusing on trying to gain some sense of proper control over Gin's body. **_Gaining full control of this body may take a bit, so it'd be better if I just didn't worry myself over if._** 'It' let out a light sigh.

'It' was well aware that there was no real need to rush. After all, with such a short amount of time having passed since All Might had saved them, it was likely that wherever the mud Villain, the Number One Pro Hero was nearby.

If not, then, well, it wasn't like 'It' was concerned with other civilians. The only one he had to protect was the Quirkless boy, and that was solely because the brat wanted him to.

..that, and because his negative emotions were tasty. Nowhere near as good as the high quality meal that was the brat's miasma, but it was rather good in comparison to the negative emotions of most humans.

Perhaps it had something to do with him being Quirkless? Or maybe something else? Truthfully, he wasn't all that interested, but he couldn't help but wonder from time to time.

 _ **Now let's see..what to think about...**_ 'It' furrowed his brows slightly as he searched his mind for something to think about, until something hit him, softly, like a popped bubble, **_Come to think of it..should I give myself a name..?_** The question was honestly something he'd needed to ponder.

He was aware that the possession of a name was something both his race and the Humans took part in, so it wasn't as if he was opposed to it in any way. But, at the same time, why give himself a name if he himself was likely never going to communicate with anyone else aside from the brat?

 _ **..Then again, I will be addressing him very often, so it would probably be best to name myself...but what should I choose?**_

Vegeta? ...No, he felt the name didn't fit him, as much as he liked the Prince, along with the Saiyan race itself.

..maybe Makoto? The former assassin and successor to the Battousai was very much so a villain he'd enjoyed when the brat watched Rurouni Kenshin...but he felt that name didn't fit him either somehow.

...maybe...Kamui..?

The Yato was similar enough to him, personality-wise, and, if Gin's body would allow it, then he was, at best, capable of being just as strong as Kamui, if not stronger. Plus, 'It' did admittedly somewhat like Kamui's outfit, though he admittedly would've traded the black for a very dark brown if he were to have a similar look.

Black bangs masking his eyes, he let the thought slowly sink in, a smile crossing his face as he silently made the decision, and continued to do so following the discovery that he could properly stand up. Said smile then turned into a vicious grin as 'It'..no, as _Kamui_ tightly clenched his fists, already feeling the power in his arms.

 _ **Time to test this body out!**_

A powerful push off the ground with his legs left him in the air, leaving him with a few-second lasting view of the neighborhood, the sun bathing the houses in a warm light, before landing on the roof of one of many houses. His legs trembled for a few moments, though such movements quickly ceased, one obsidian eye twitching slightly as Kamui took note of the reaction his body had.

 ** _Unfortunately, I'm nowhere near as strong as my ancestors. Damn diluted bloodline.._** He thought with a scowl, though said look left his face rather quickly at the thought of battle, instead replaced by a grin as he proceeded to race off in the direction of where the mud villain had apparently been sighted.

If not for the power of Darkness that left his eyes the onyx shade they were, Kamui's eyes would likely have been glimmering with life as he felt the wind blow against his face, blowing his already messy black hair back into even more of a mess, the experience made only more exhilarating by the thought of the goal he'd been heading towards.

Battle. The word seemed to circle his mind endlessly as he raced from rooftop to rooftop, his smile never faltering as his heart raced at the mere prospect. He admittedly wasn't sure if all the members of his clan had a similar lust for it, but it didn't really matter to him either way. As far as he could tell in all his time spent in the brat's mind, it didn't seem like any other descendant of the Demon clan were roaming around.

 _ **Speaking of searches, how close am I..?**_ He wondered to himself before placing a small amount of extra force into his next leap, sending him both further and higher into the air, allowing him to see dust clouds rising above buildings that appeared to be only a couple kilometers away.

No change came to his toothy grin, as it couldn't have grown any larger, nor wider.

 _ **Almost there..**_ He felt his heart beat a little faster with excitement.

This was going to be _fun._

* * *

This is bullshit.

3 words he'd been repeating to himself nonstop in an angry grumble as he walked angrily with his hands in his pockets, an irritated scowl on his face as he glared at the ground. He aggressively turned and entered an alleyway, ignoring the cracks left in the concrete by the unnecessary amount of force used in his foot as he turned the corner.

He'd finally gotten it. The opportunity to not only move around in a living, breathing body, but also to actually _fight_ something. _Someone_. He could feel - no, _taste_ the miasma in the air, and his senses led him straight to its origin. His blood had rushed through his veins, his heart pumping faster and faster as his leaps grew greater in power.

It was the moment he was waiting for. The opportunity to finally, _finally_ , let his instincts run wild as he threw himself in the heat of battle. Quite literally too, with the flames he'd also noticed as he approached.

But, with the snap of a finger - or rather, with a punch - it all went away.

All Might.

He just _had_ to show up and ruin his fun. He'd been so _so_ close, and the so-called Hero robbed him of his delight with a single weather-changing punch.

Kamui didn't even bother checking on Izuku, both not really caring and knowing full well that he, along with the sandy haired bully, was plenty okay. Kamui wasn't needed there - not that he'd likely have stuck around even if he _was_ \- and his entire reason for going had been ruined, so he left.

And so, pissed about the outcome of his essentially fruitless efforts, he'd walked away, scowling and grumbling the same 3 words over and over.

 **"This is bu-."**

"Oi, oi, what's the matter~?"

Kamui heard a male voice - young, with a playful tone - speak somewhere in front of him, the Demon's gaze rising from the ground out of curiosity, "I thought you were gonna kill me. Guess you aren't too good at that either."

The one speaking was a boy, around his and the brat's age, judging by his appearance, with navy blue hair and scarlet red eyes, though his hair remained largely hidden by a black beanie. He wore a black jacket, black wristbands with an orange stripe, torn dark red jeans, and black shoes.

"You.." Said a man who was currently being held up against a wall by his throat, the boy's hand seemingly wrapped not-too-tightly around it - just enough to make sure he wouldn't be able to escape. Evidence of said amount of force was in the fact that the man didn't have to force the words out with difficulty, though the angry, frustrated expression on his face said otherwise.

Though, what _really_ caught Kamui's eye, upon taking a more careful look, was that the boy's hand wasn't even wrapped around the man's throat - his fingers were actually stabbing into the wall behind him.

Intrigue kept Kamui from saying anything at all, wondering just what exactly the blue-haired boy would do. He didn't think he'd actually _kill_ the man, but maybe he would prove him wrong? Or maybe he'd settle for breaking bones? Or just robbing him?

The last one was too peaceful for Kamui's taste, but he was too focused on the scene unfolding before him to care about that.

"Come on, why the death glare? After all, you were the one who tried to rob me first. Hell, you even threatened me with a knife!" The boy let out a few laughs before continuing, "Buut~, we both know how well that went.." The toothy grin that was already on his face seemed to grow just a bit before his ear twitched, "Mm?"

The boy's attention turned to Kamui, and so did the man's, after a moment or two. The Demon noticed the boy's red orbs widen the slightest amount, though they returned to normal as quickly as they'd grown, his smile also leaving his face, in favor of a more neutral expression. Though it wasn't nearly fast enough for Kamui not to notice the feeling reflected in his eyes the moment his gaze fell upon him.

Recognition.

Buy why? He knew for a fact that the only person aware of the meaning behind the mark was the brat. Hell, the only people aware that the brat even had a Quirk were the his parents and his friend!

Then again, it may not have been the mark. Perhaps he just recognized the brat?

"Yo. Who the hell are you?" His tone didn't have the intent to sound threatening, though the Demon could tell he was on guard.

 ** _So he doesn't know him.._** Well, that made things a bit more annoying for him. At least, Kamui thought so.

 **"Nobody a Human should be concerned with."** Kamui replied simply, his eyes never leaving the boy's, and the same was true vice-versa.

"...'Humans', huh.." He began, his fingers slowly emerging from the wall, "You implying you aren't?" A silent glare was all Kamui responded with as the boy's hands fully emerged from the wall, the man he'd been holding up falling to the ground on his bottom, massaging his throat while wincing.

It took him only a moment - no, _less_ \- to notice the atmosphere that was building before he ran off to the end of the alleyway that remained behind the blue haired boy.

"That mark...so, you're a Demon, huh?" The boy noted calmly as he gently curled and uncurled the fingers that'd been previously impaling solid concrete. To Kamui's moderate - though hidden - surprise, the boy's fingers had not even a scratch on them. In fact, the most they'd had was just dirt.

 _ **More importantly, he knows about the Demon Clan..?**_ Kamui said nothing - even after observing the boy's lack of any injury on his hand - in response, as he gazed directly into the boy's scarlet orbs, the latter's eyes seeming more languid than tense or suspicious in any way.

Seeming.

Alarms went off far within the depths of the Demon's mind as he took note of the boy's overall state. His eyes may have seemed lazy, but Kamui could tell there was dangerous gleam hidden behind them, with pupils that were almost cat-like in shape.

 **"..And what if I am..?"** He wasn't expecting the boy to gain a smile after the brief pause following his response.

"Got it...in that case.." The boy's eyes closed into a sort of smile as his toothy grin returned full force, "How 'bout a match~?"

Kamui paused for a moment. He blinked once.

Twice.

 **"..A...a match..?"**

"Yeah!" The boy confirmed cheerfully, "Just a friendly contest to see who's stronger between us Hyrbids!"

Kamui paused upon hearing the last two words, taking note of the boy's seemingly relaxed posture as he let said teen's words sink in.

 _ **Us hybrids, huh...**_ In that case, it did make total sense that he almost instantly recognized my heritage just from seeing the mark.

 **"I see..so, you're a Demon too, huh?"** Kamui's heart began to pump just a tad faster as he spoke. The situation was serious, and he was still completely unaware of what sort of match fellow Hybrid would propose...but then again, the idea of a match with one of his own left him having to surpress a grin that likely would have been feral.

This was it.

The rush he was looking for. An opponent with whom he could go head to head with, no holds barred.

The opportunity to let fists fly and finally be able to let himself go wild in the heat of battle.

At long last...the moment he'd been waiting for had arrived!

"Huh? What're you talking about? I'm not a Demon."

Silence filled the dark alleyway as neither of them made a sound for a few moments. In fact, the only sounds that _were_ audible were the somewhat distant conversations of people walking by, completely oblivious to the events unfolding within the dark passageway.

"...Hey, what's the look for?" The boy asked simply as he took note of Kamui's wide eyed expression, the Demon's breath a bit shaky with shock.

The boy not being a Demon was admittedly disappointing, and it'd left Kamui in deadpanned silence. But the shock mainly kicked in once he'd realized the implications of his words.

He was a Hybrid..but apparently had no Demonic heritage. He couldn't have been referring to himself having an animal Quirk, since that wasn't the same as Kamui's situation..

In other words..

 **"...I...there...there are _others_...?"** The Demon wasn't sure what exactly to say. The boy's words were still sinking in, and they had so much weight - to the point where Kamui could even feel his jaw drop.

There were others.

Other races aside from Humans and Demons. Ones that may have walked the Earth during the same time period as his and the brat's ancestors, loathe as the latter was to admit it, to Kamui's mild annoyance.

But what were they? Vampires? Angels? Fairies? Deities? Werewolves?

And on that note, just how many races were there?

More and more questions threatened to spill out of the Demon before he quickly shook his head, brows furrowing briefly as he did so before relaxing afterward.

"If you win,"

The boy began speaking suddenly, "I'll tell you what other race I'm a member of." He finished while casually sticking his hands in his pockets.

Kamui continued to observe him, eyes of pitch black narrowing as he finally began to think more clearly.

Could he really trust what this person was saying? He had no real physical proof that he was a Hybrid like him. True, he knew about the existence of the Demon Clan, but that still didn't mean he was a Hybrid too.

It just meant he knew..about a _very_ ancient race..whose actual history had seemingly been long forgotten by most of the world, if not all of it entirely...

...Damn it, he was actually starting to believe him.

 **"...And if you win..?"**

The boy hummed playfully, his lips a straight line, as he lifted his head to the point where he was gazing at the sky, "If I win...ah!" His gaze quickly returned to the Demon, toothy grin and all, "If I win, then you let me talk to the other guy!"

Kamui's eyes widened a considerate amount at the condition. So he knew about that too? Just how much did this boy know? And come to think of it, if he knew about it, would it be safe to assume he was in a similar situation? Or maybe he was unaware of the brat's existence and was just referring to someone else?

It was as if the more the boy spoke, the more questions would arise. And, though Kamui hated to admit it, his curiosity was peaking.

 **"...What kind of match..?"**

"Arm wrestling!" Kamui's mouth took the shape of a straight line, his face blank as he took in the almost instant response.

Could he have misheard him?

 **"...Arm wrestling..?"** Confusion was clear in his voice, and the emotion only increased as the boy nodded simply.

"Yep~! Nice and simple, no holds barred!" The boy's tone, at that point, was downright jovial, and Kamui wasn't sure exactly how to feel.

Part of him wanted to feel - and was, deep down - excited at the idea of someone presenting themselves as an opponent against him. All Might's so called 'heroic act' had left the Demon rather blue-balled when it came to his lust for battle, and frankly the proposition the self-proclaimed Hybrid had offered wasn't half bad.

But at the same time, the rather recent revelation had still left him just a tad dazed. And going into his first 'battle' in such a state - unable to truly enjoy it - was a bit distasteful to the Demon.

..Just a bit though.

 **"Alright then."** He said simply, **"Where should we do it then?"**

"Ah? What're you talking about?" The boy asked incredulously, though the emotion was only outwardly shone by the tone of his voice and the slight raise of a brow, before he pointed to the space on the ground in between them, "Right here, obviously."

Kamui stared blankly at the boy before shaking his head internally, giving up on trying to figure the boy out.

 _ **Just go with it, for now at least.**_ He watched as the boy lay on the ground, stomach down, with his elbow raised just a bit above the ground, before he slammed it down, Kamui's eyes widening slightly as he watched it create cracks in the solid ground. All while the boy kept a lazy grin.

" _Come on~_ " He called playfully in seemingly - and surprisingly - fluent English.

Wordlessly, the Demon copied his actions, slamming his elbow into the ground with enough force to create a slightly larger crack. Kamui smirked just a bit, but the boy's grin didn't falter one bit.

At rate not too slow, but with barely hidden tensity, the two's hands clasped with one another, Kamui immediately taking note of the boy's surprisingly great strength, at least in comparison to himself.

 _ **Then again, if he was able to stab his fingers into the wall like that, then he must be powerful to some degree..**_

"Ready~.." The boy began, his grin becoming slightly more feral, while his eyes gained a glint of excitement.

 **" _Go!_ "** Kamui finished for him, feeling a bit more of the excitement as well.

As soon as the match began, both arms tried to slam the other down, spider web cracks spread wildly on the ground from their arms as the limbs of both Hybrids shook intensely, neither showing any sign of relenting.

Kamui could feel his heart racing, and even felt his smile turn into a toothy grin, mirroring the one on his opponent's face. And just that alone was enough to get his blood pumping even more. That one word.

Opponent.

If there was a god, then they'd truly blessed him. Maybe they felt bad after blue-balling him not much earlier, and decided to twist fate so that his path would cross this mystery Hybrid's. Or maybe they had done nothing, and it was just fate that he would encounter a worthy opponent on his first day in control of an actual living body.

Or maybe none of that was true, and he'd just been extremely lucky.

Either way, he didn't really give a damn.

He was too thrilled to care about small details like that.

"That.." He heard the boy strain with a grin, a vain on his face, "all..you.. _got_?!"

Oh, that was _it_.

Both of them, as if recognizing where the match would head, roared as they put their all into their arms, the cracks in the ground spreading even further, both their grips getting tighter and tighter.

That is, until..he felt something.

Kamui _knew_ he'd felt something, and it sure as hell wasn't pleasant. No, it felt like something was directly attacking his existence, the Demon feeling weaker and weaker with every passing second. He fought against the sudden weight he'd felt his eyelids gain for as long as he could - which wasn't very long - until he finally gave in and begrudgingly let his eyes shut.

His final sight before going unconscious was the blue haired boy's look of slight disappointment.

* * *

"..Huh..? Where..?"

Gin mumbled without much thought as he groggily opened his eyes, wincing a bit at the light. It took him a second or two before his eyes finally adjusted, the young boy's eyes brows furrowing once he finally figured it where he was. He didn't even have to look around in order to fully grasp the environment.

The iron bars with dark blue neon lights down the sides were all he needed.

 _How the hell did I get arrested?!!_

Though he was too groggy to outwardly show it beyond an exhausted groan, his mind was in a panic, frantically trying to piece together just what the hell had actually happened.

 _Ok, ok, calm down...take a few deep-_

"Yo~"

Thank god he was tired, otherwise he'd have jumped.

Silver orbs moved from the bars to where the voice came from, landing on a young boy, around his age, maybe older, with mischievous grin. Although...something about him felt..familiar. Was it the jacket? He felt it might've been the jacket.

"So, _you're_ the other half, huh.."

 _..Huh?_ He couldn't stop his eyes from widening in time, Gin cursing himself mentally at the mistake.

"Well, that's kinda underwhelming~." The boy sighed and slouched further on the long, black, metal bench-like seat, "I was kinda hoping you'd be..." He let his voice trail off, leaving his mouth open for a moment before continuing, "well, different."

 _What kind of reaction even is that? Buyer's remorse?_ Gin deadpanned sarcastically for a moment before brushing it off with an exhale. What the hell had happened? The last thing he remembered was running to where Izuku was while talking to 'It'. But what else..?

He remembered distinctly that, at some point, he almost told him to fuck off, but that was a frequent feeling, so it wouldn't help here.

After that... _Oh_..

Right. The take-over.

Crap, so _this_ was the after-effect?

He glanced down at his arms, noting a slight twitch every five or six seconds. His brows furrowed as he observed the reflexive moments. _How did I not notice this when I woke up?_

"Finally noticed, huh?" His eyes traveled back to the boy, a brow twitching slightly as he watched the boy yawn, though it rose a bit as he noted how slightly sharper his canines were, compared to most people. They were almost nearing the sharpness of those whose Quirks specifically had that effect on their teeth.

"..how long have they been like this..?" Gin asked, a tad hesitant.

"Since we got arrested," the boy gained a cheery grin, "but it was a hell of a lot worse right after he and I got interrupted~!" Gin ignored the boy's laughter, a single thought running through his mind.

 _What the hell did you do?!_

If 'It' was listening, then he didn't show it, Gin receiving no response. A sigh left Gin's lips as he forced himself to ask the next question.

"Stopped doing what..?"

"Arm wrestling~!"

Gin blinked once before letting out a sound of confusion, brows furrowed as he gave the boy a somewhat skeptical look. The boy seemed to notice before turning his gaze upward.

"What's the look for? I'm telling the truth." He lowered his head downward with a small grunt, "The other guy and I made a bet on an arm wrestling match. It was going pretty good too, at least until Eraserhead stepped in." He pouted a bit at the mention of the underground Pro Hero. Silently, Gin thanked the heavens above for the fact that his best friend was a complete and utter nerd when it came to heroes. Otherwise, he'd have blanked out completely at the mention of Eraserhead.

"What, have you run into him before?" Gin couldn't help but jokingly ask.

"Yeah, a few times actually."

...Wait, what?

"Eh?"

"Ikari Gintome." Gin didn't have any time to respond to the reveal, his attention having shifted from the boy to the adult voice just outside his cell. The officer, a young man with short blond hair and dark brown eyes, stood there with a neutral look, neon blue card in hand, "Congratulations, it's your lucky day."

Huh?

..was...was he actually free to go?

"..wait, just like that..?" Gin couldn't help but ask.

"Well, luckily for you, since this is your first offense, and you didn't hurt anyone with your Quirk, things are a bit more lenient for you. All that was required was for paperwork to be filled out, and a fine to be paid. Though, you will have to answer some questions we have." The officer explained with a shrug.

Though he didn't miss a beat as his eyes hardened, "Although, - and I shouldn't have to remind you of this - using your Quirk in public without a license is illegal, so please refrain from doing so in the future."

 _It wasn't even my fault..kinda.._ He noted dryly with a mental eyeroll before another few brief twitches of his arms brought his attention to them. Gin let out a tired sigh, taking a mental note to let 'It' know not to screw up his body to such a degree in the future, while silently hoping that he'd never have to give it up again.

That, and that his mother wouldn't take away his manga for a week again as a punishment.

 _..wait_..

"..hold on, who bailed me out?" Gin asked as he stood up, a surprised expression crossing his face as he wobbled a bit at first. His legs felt a bit weak for a moment, though the odd sensation seemed to go away after forcing himself to stand up while a hand pressed against the cold wall behind him supported his body. _An after-effect of the takeover?_

"A woman. She said she was a friend of your parents. She came here with her son, too." It took a moment for it to click, Gin's eyes widening a bit before sighing once he realized who it was. _Well..this isn't how I imagined I'd meet up with Izuku again.._

"Well, guess this is goodbye~" A somewhat surprised expression crossed Gin's face before he turned his head to the boy, admittedly forgetting he was still there, "Make sure you tell him I won~!" The boy said with a grin, eyes smiling. The sound of his laughter became trailed off as Gin walked away from the cell and down the hall, the officer walking at his side with both hands in his pockets.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'll run into him later on at some point..?" Gin deadpanned tiredly, feeling he was at a good enough distance so that the boy wouldn't be able to hear him all that well, if at all.

"It sounds like you've gotten somewhat acquainted with Nusumu." Gin wasn't expecting the officer to chime in, though it wasn't like he didn't want him to.

"Not really" He noted the look the officer gave him with one brow risen, "..it's complicated."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with your Quirk. Yours is called 'Alternate', right?" Gin nodded silently, doing his best to not let it slip in any way that such was a slight lie. Official records stated that his Quirk simply made him have two personalities, a situation practically no different from Multiple Personality Disorder.

They failed to mention, however, the other existence's actual personality and the small natural boost in his physical strength and speed, as well as his senses he'd also initially gotten from his Quirk. He knew he hadn't been born with the boosts, otherwise he'd have realized. They'd simply..shown up, a week or two after 'It' manifested.

 _I remember being so excited about it too. Felt like I was getting a gift in return for having to deal with him.._ A small smile graced his features as he recalled some of the fun days, where he'd played pretend with his father, the two of them having done a playful reenactment of Goku's first fight against Vegeta on multiple occasions. He still couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the memory of his father's surprised expression every time Gin had said he'd wanted to be Vegeta.

Ahh, good times..too bad they'd faded away eventually.

Gin shook his head lightly before responding to the officer with a light nod and a sound of confirmation.

"Right, I figured as much." The officer said, "I'm guessing they took control at some point of time during the day. I'd ask you what could have triggered it, but.." The officer trailed off, Gin taking a few more steps before realizing that he wasn't walking with him anymore.

Gin turned back and saw the officer waiting by a door, with a smile that seemed like it was holding back a laugh? The boy furrowed his brows in confusion as a response.

 _What did I do--_

"Ah.." The realization dawned on him quickly that the door the officer was standing by was the door to the interrogation room...clearly shown by the silver sign near the top of the door.

Wordlessly, fighting back against any blood that dared to rush to his cheeks, Gin walked back to the door and gripped the handle. He turned his head to the officer, weakly chuckling while the officer shook his head with a smile. With a sigh, Gin entered the room, the first sensation he'd felt being the slight drop in temperature. Were interrogation rooms always this cold?

The room was surprisingly well lit, the walls and floor a metallic silver, though the floor was a somewhat darker shade. The only objects that were present in the room were a black table and two matching color chairs, one on each side of the table. Familiar neon blue lights shined from the ceiling in rows, Gin feeling an odd sensation as he stepped into the room. It felt like something was weighing down on him, slightly. Like something within him was being suppressed.

 _Is it meant to cancel out people's Quirks?_

He had a feeling such was the case, but spent no more time pondering it. There wasn't really any point in doing so, after all.

"The detective will be here shortly." He heard the officer speak from the doorway, "In the meantime, feel free to take a seat." With that, the door was gently closed, leaving Gin alone in the slightly cold room.

Wordlessly, he took a seat, shivering a bit both when he pulled back the chair and felt his hand touch the cold metal surface, and when he took a seat, a bit of the chill somehow reaching him through his school uniform.

After five minutes of waiting in silence, two of which he'd admittedly spent asleep, the sound of the door opening woke him up with a startled snore, silver eyes blinking a few times before Gin shook his head quickly.

Almost fully awake, Gin took in the appearance of the person who'd just entered the room.

He was an average looking, tall man, with short black hair and black eyes, wearing a tan and white gloves. Underneath, he seemed to be wearing a black suit, with matching slacks and shoes. In his hand, he held a tan file.

"So, you must be Ikari Gintome." His tone was surprisingly pleasant, and the kind smile on his face was genuine. Enough so that Gin had actually paused for a moment before nodding gently, "My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, and I am the lead detective of the Musutafu Police Force. I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind."

Gin nodded, prompting the detective to begin, taking out a notepad and a pen from one of the pockets in his jacket.

"Alright. First..I want to get this question out of the way before we start with the other questions...why have you been telling people that you're Quirkless?"

Gin managed to keep himself from flinching.

"I.."

His hands clenched on his lap. His body wanted to shiver, but he refused to let it.

 _ **Your body: gimme.**_

 _ **Like I care.**_

 _ **Go die.**_

"...personal reasons. Ones, with all due respect...that I'd rather talk about..."

He hated how weak he sounded, but surpressing the feeling at the thought of the memory was difficult for him.

It seemed the detective caught onto that detail as well, nodding silently before briefly writing on his notepad before returning his attention to Gin.

"Why did you exclude the boost in physical attributes you gained from your Quirk from official documents?"

"..I didn't think it was all that important." Gin explained, "Especially since I never use it."

"Until today, that is." Tsukauchi commented, Gin's flinch at his words seemingly going unnoticed by the detective, "Regardless, such a detail should never have been excluded in the first place. You never know when it could matter the most, after all." Tsukauchi took a moment to write down in notepad before his attention returned to Gin, "What were you doing in the alleyway?"

"..actually, I can't answer that." Gin answered, his hand reaching and scratching a nervous itch at the back of his head, "Honestly, I don't remember anything. One minute, I'm walking down the street and heading home. The next, I woke up in a cell."

It was completely truthful. He hadn't had a clue of what had happened in between the time he'd passed out and the time he'd woken up. Gin figured 'It' had somehow gotten into trouble, and that the boy, who he seemed to remember the officer calling 'Nusumu', was probably involved. But beyond that, he had nothing.

"..I see. Is it safe to assume that your loss of conciousness was a result of your seperate personality taking over?" Gin nodded and the detective took a moment before continuing, "How many times has your other personality taken over?"

"This..was the first time actually." Gin couldn't help but shift just a bit uncomfortably under Tsukauchi's gaze. It wasn't cold, or calculating, or anything like that...okay, maybe it _was_ a bit calculating, but not in a way that felt malicious. Rather, it felt more like he was being analyzed for _something_. What that something was, Gin had no clue.

"Is it possible for me to speak to them?"

"Well..I don't think so. I think he's asleep, actually. I tried talking to him while I was in the cell, but he didn't respond to me." Gin explained, scratching a nervous itch he suddenly felt on the back of his head, eyes lowered to the metal table.

"I see..then, is it possible that you could describe him to me?"

Gin paused for a moment, his lips a straight line as the question rang through his mind.

 _What should I say?_

Should he tell the detective about what 'It' was really like? Gin knew it was technically what he was _supposed_ to do, but would it benefit him? Or rather, the better question, would it somehow hinder him? Telling the truth would likely only bring attention to him - something he'd been trying his hardest to avoid for the past 10 years.

After all, gaining attention would mean that he'd have less time for research, which meant it would take longer for him to get rid of 'It'.

"..well.." Gin readied himself, "he's kind of annoying. He'll tell me something, but then act like he forgot he ever mentioned it around a minute later, just to agitate me. Plus, he has a bad habit of singing as loudly as possible, at times when he _knows_ I'd get surprised by it."

All of it - unfortunately - was the truth, and Gin had long since decided to simply take it all in stride whenever 'It' did such things. After all, once he found out about the so-called war 'It' talked about, then he wouldn't ever have to deal with him again. To Gin, such a reward was _well_ worth it.

"I see.." Tsukauchi proceeded to write on his notepad once again, Gin growing a tad more nervous as each second passed. Had he seen through his lie? Or, well, his partial-truth?

To his small frustration, Gin gulped a bit when Tsukachi placed his notepad and pen back into the pocket in his jacket.

"..Alright then. That'll be all."

"..wait, really?" Whether or not asking such a question would benefit or hinder him, Gin didn't care. Curiosity got the better of him, really - along with mild surprise.

"Yes." The detective answered as he got up from his chair and walked towards the door, "Although it's unfortunate that your other personality wasn't able to speak today, we'll be able to get the full story of what happened from Iyashi-kun."

 _Huh...I'm kind of thankful 'It' and I don't share memories.._

"Oh..ok." He hadn't really been sure of what else to say, even as he got out of his seat and headed for the door, the detective having already opened it, waiting outside the room. Gin pondered further on what to say as he stepped outside the interrogation room, his attention turning from the floor to the detective after a couple moments, "um..hopefully I won't ever have to see you again.."

 _Someone kill me_.

Unfortunately for Gin, his social skills seemed to plummet in awkward situations.

Thankfully, the detective didn't seem to take offense at the comment - the man even chuckled a bit, "Indeed, I hope not."

Gin wasn't sure to be more grateful for: the fact that the detective understood he was trying to be humorous, or that the detective had actually _played along_.

Regardless, he was free, and that was all that mattered really.

 _Then again_ , Gin wondered as he walked down the hallway turning at a corner, _I've still got mom to worry abo--_

"Ah! Gin-kun!" Gin turned his head at the familiar voice, spotting Izuku waiting beside his mother at the entrance/exit, the boy already having changed into a plain pale blue t-shirt and dark blue shorts. Gin held back the urge to grin at the sight of Midoriya's ever-present oversized red boots.

Not that he could really blame him. He was the same way with his dark green Goku boots - almost an exact replica of the ones the Saiyan had worn in 'Resurrection of F', if not for the difference in color, and maybe material. Words wouldn't have been able to describe how thankful he'd been, for once, that most people weren't huge Dragon Ball fans anymore - or at least, not as much as he himself was. Otherwise, they probably would've costed a _fortune_.

"Hey, Izuku.." His eyes drifted to the right, and a bit lower, "Hello, Midoriya-san...thanks for bailing me out.."

"You're welcome, Ikari-kun." She said, "Though you really shouldn't be getting into trouble like this. Your parents have been worried sick!" She lightly chastised, Gin's eyes widening at the mentioning of his parents before he winced slightly. Gin figured it had least been a good few hours since he left school, so he couldn't help but think that they must've been panicking within maybe the hour or so.

At least - he assumed - up until Izuku's mother likely told them where he was and reassured them.

Gin sighed, a hand going to scratch at his nape as he broke eye contact with Izuku's mother, his gaze instead focusing on the ground just a few feet to away from her, to the side.

"Sorry for causing trouble.." He muttered.

"Well, now that everything's been settled, it's time you finally went home." Izuku's mother said with a smile, "..Ah! I almost forgot!" She reached into her purse and took out a black cell phone - one Gin automatically recognized - and held it towards him.

 _Oh shit, that's mine! Guess they must've taken it from me while I was unconscious.._

"Ah, thank you, Midoriya-san.." He said softly as he took it from her, turning it on without thinking.

 _"72 Missed Calls from: Mom_

His blood ran cold.

 _Oh god, is today the day I die?_

He jumped a little as his phone buzzed with a 'ding', a new message having appeared on his screen...from 'Mom'.

 _"No Dragon Ball for a month"_

"...Gin-kun..?"

Gin didn't respond to Izuku. All the silver eyed boy could do was let out an exhausted, pained sigh.

 _Goddammit all._

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **Edit: So...this is different.**

 **Yeah, okay, the ending of this chapter is pretty different from the original version I published. But honestly, I prefer this one, since it lets me introduce the other person who was in here later on in the story instead of just throwing her into the plot.**

 **(Plus, her personality may or may not be different when she's introduced)**

 **For those who're reading this chapter for the first time, ignore that, I guess.**

 **Anyways, a few things.**

 **For starters, people who'd already read this chapter before the edit may or may not notice another big change, that being that Kamui, in this new version, has no knowledge of the existence of other clans up until this point.**

 **The main reason I made this change was really just to make things a little more interesting, since Kamui now basically discovers that not only are there more Hybrids of ancient races walking around, but also that other races aside from Humans and Demons exist.**

 **Also, another thing about** **Kamui: He is _not_ as strong as the Kamui from Gintama. Quite the contrary: he's _far_ , far below him. (He's absolutely not at a level where he can throw hands with fucking _Housen_. Oh, _hell_ to the no).**

 **Really, that was more him guessing due to uncertainty since it was his first time in a physical body, along with a bit of self-embellishment.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I already told you no, Gintome."

"No, I know, but—"

"But _nothing_. You got in trouble with the _police_!"

"Okay, but see—"

"I don't want to hear it."

"But Mom—!"

"Do I have to take away Black Cat too?"

Silence filled the air.

"That's what I thought."

Gin let out a sigh, his shoulders drooping with a gloomy expression on his face.

It hadn't even been 5 minutes since he'd gotten home — and not even 1 minute since his mother had begun scolding him. And really, the only reason they'd been talking for more than a minute was because Gin _really_ didn't want her to take away his Dragon Ball manga collection.

There were a lot of punishments he could handle, and he could take losing other manga without much, if not any, trouble. But the idea of not being able to read Dragon Ball, for reasons even he himself didn't fully understand at times, sent small shivers up his spine.

"..in that case..." He began slowly, lifting his head back to look directly at his mother. Her short black hair, reached her shoulders, and did well to bring out her blue eyes. Funnily enough though, it was somewhat clear if one looked close enough that, although she tried to comb it, she naturally had a hairstyle resembling a female version of Gin's. She wore a dark blue sweater with rolled up sleeves, a black sweatpants, and pink slippers.

And although it wasn't hard for him to take the situation _very_ seriously (Dragon Ball was on the line, after all)...it was admittedly a bit distracting that her sweater had the Kanji for "Nyan" on the front, in neon pink.

"...please take away Medaka Box instead." It was a touch sacrifice, but one he knew he would have to make.

He silently hoped she would say yes. Surely she would? She must've been in some sort of pain at the sight of her son experiencing such a feeling of pure dread at the thought of losing some of his favorite manga, so she surely she could look deep in her heart and—

"Nope."

 _Nevermind. I was wrong. She's the_ _Devil —_ _no, s_ _he slaps the Devil around with a butter-filled sock._

A small urge to retaliate once more began to stir inside of Gin, but he forced it down after a few moments, knowing it would get him nowhere. His mother — much like 'It', he surprisingly found — could be frustratingly stubborn sometimes.

A dejected sigh was all he gave her as a response, though she simply rose a brow at his expression.

"..do you not even feel bad for me?"

"Does it look like I give a hoot?"

The snort of laughter came far too fast for Gin too stop himself, the boy instead choosing to continue his snickers with his head turned away and a hand over his mouth.

His mother's vocabulary, at times, was..

"..'hoot'."

..a bit outdated.

"Do you have a problem with 'hoot'?" He heard her ask, knowing for a fact, even without looking, that she'd risen a brow at him.

"Nope..." He said with a cat-like smile, making no effort to conceal it was a lie.

His mother's brow twitched before she shut her eyes, took a breath, and let out a deep exhale. When she'd opened them again, something was..different about them. They'd carried a serious glint since Gin had gotten home, but..something had changed in them now.

"Additional punishments aside,"

 _Ah..crap, I might've made the wrong move...still worth it._

"...There's something else I need to ask you."

"Oh.." The sudden change in her tone was enough to make bits of nervousness wiggle its way into Gin, his voice reflecting hints of the emotion, "..what is it?"

"...Did _you_ do it?"

He didn't need any time to ponder what she'd meant. He knew _exactly_ what she was trying to say.

 _Did 'It' do it?_ He rephrased the question in his mind.

Gin didn't answer for a moment, lips tightly sealed as he slowly directed his gaze toward the floor.

He didn't need to answer. Both he and his mother knew that perfectly well.

Neither of them said a word, not even when his mother approached him, her footsteps gentle and slow. Gin had a feeling she might casually bop him on the head and tell him not to lose control next time. Or maybe she'd just gently dishevel his hair without saying anything. Either way, he still knew she would do _something_.

It still surprised him when he felt a warm, soft pair of sleeves wrap around his body, as well as when he felt his face be gently pulled into a cozy, soft, yet firm hug. And even more so when he felt a hand gently caress the back of his head, over and over.

But nothing shocked him more than the small sensation of wetness he'd felt as his mother's cheek brushed against his.

"...I'm so sorry.." His mother's voice was quiet, but Gin could just barely hear the emotions she was trying to force down. It was enough to have him returning a soft hug of his own before he'd even noticed.

"..Mom.." He began, "...it's okay..I'm alright."

He knew those words wouldn't be enough to fully calm her down, but he thought they would at least help somewhat.

 _She still blames herself.._

He never really understood why exactly it was that his mother seemed to blame herself for his situation with 'It'. She herself was Quirkless, and so was the rest of her side of the family, as far as Gin knew. Yet, he could still remember the heartbroken look on her face from the first time he'd told them about 'It', the day after it delivered its..message.

 _Speaking of, where the hell is he? He's been dead silent since I woke up...unless..did he?_

The thought of 'It' vanishing left his heart beating ever so slightly faster with a teensy bit of blithe.

But that feeling vanished with the slight tightening of his mother's hug.

 _..Right,_ He concluded, _..now isn't the time to think about that._

His hand went up to the back of his mother's head and sat there gently. Her grip on him lessened a smidge, and Gin did the same with his.

* * *

Their hug had lasted only for another minute or two, before Gin's mother had told him to go to his room and think about what he'd done.

While fully aware of the fact that telling a modern teenager, _especially_ her son, to go to their room and stay there was far from a punishment.

And so, Gin lay relaxed on his bed, already having changed into his Dragon Ball-themed pajamas following a shower, having already gone through two whole volumes of manga in the past few hours, his hand stretching down the side of his bed to reach the third in a pile of Black Cat volumes he'd stacked by it.

 _Will I ever get tired of rereading these..?_ He let his eyes leave the pages as he pondered the thought for a bit, a brow raised slightly, "..Nope." He concluded happily, his eyes returning to the manga just as casually as they'd left it.

 **Baccano's still better.**

 _..Eh, I guess I can't disag_ — _WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Gin sat up with a jolt, as if a needle had poked him in the back. It'd taken him all he had to not shout the curse out loud. He couldn't keep himself from breathing heavily though, his heart suddenly feeling like it'd pounded against his chest.

 _You...goddamn...BITCH!!_

Silence followed for a few moments, until..a snort.

 **Was that the best you had? Guess I spooked you pretty hard~** Gin's jaw loosened at the sound of It's joking tone. Words failed to leave him, even mentally, for a few moments, a multitude of emotions rushing through his mind and being.

Mostly surprise.

But also a smidge of fear.

Some anger.

..and bits of disappointment.

His mind had suddenly felt just a little heavier, Gin taking a breath through his nose and an exhale calmly rushing out his mouth. He lightly massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingers, shutting his eyes as he did so.

Why was it that waking up after getting taken over somehow brought less of a headache than this?

 **Yoo-hoooo? Hey, you there brat?**

 _Ugh._

..wait, he could hear him if he responded menta—

 **Oh, you're conscious! Sweet.**

 _Damn it all_.

Gin didn't care if 'It' heard that.

 **Now that I know I've got your attention, I think there's something we need to address. Or, well, some _one_.**

Gin's brows furrowed for a moment in confusion, only to relax and rise a bit in realization.

The boy in the cell — Nusumu, if he'd remembered correctly. The one who knew about Gin's situation.

 **He knows you're a Demon.**

He refused to respond to that.

A few moments of silence passed, until 'It' promptly broke it with a _burp_ , of all things.

 **...oh, shit, right. Also there're other Hybrids.**

Ugh, again with the—

...wait what?

 _Come again?_ Gin asked, eyes wide open in shock.

 **Other Hybrids. Guys** **— or gals** **— like us. People that come from ancient bloodlines of long-gone races.**

Gin gulped unconsciously, goosebumps tingling all over his body. If what 'It' was saying was true, then that meant there were people like him. People who were enduring the same thing he was; people who had to deal with a voice in their head, telling them they were something they weren't.

He could only hope that their 'voice' wasn't as bad as 'It''s.

 **Ah!** The sudden outburst startled Gin a bit, the boy flinching, **Son of a bitch!**

 _What is it..?_ He asked with caution.

 **The match! It got cut short!**

And like that, caution was replaced by confusion.

 _Wait.._ Gin's brows furrowed, _..I..what match? What happened while you were in control..?_

A few more grumbles and growls left 'It' before Gin heard a sigh.

 **Well..for starters, I gave myself a name.**

That was..surprising. For as long as Gin could remember, the seperate entity was mostly focused on fighting. Other things included being a smartass (or really, just an ass, overall) and manga, but that was about it.

"Huh.." The sound left Gin without him noticing, _So..what is it?_

 **Kamui.**

Gin paused for a moment.

 _...Like the move in Naruto?_

 **No.**

 _But it's_ _literally—_

 **Don't care. That's not why I picked it.**

 _Ok, then why did you pick it?_

 **Because of the guy from Gintama.**

Gin thought about it for a moment. They were somewhat similar in personality, he supposed. But not demeanor, _go_ _d_ no. 'It' — or rather, _Kamui_ — had far less of a seemingly polite way of speaking, normally sounding more like, if anyone from the series, Gintoki.

But their shared lust for battle was clear as day to Gin, so he supposed that much may have been what sealed the deal for Kamui.

 _Kamui, huh.._ Gin let the thought sit for a bit, _..okay, what else?_

 **After that..I went to go find the green-haired brat**

 _You guys are the same age._

 **—and it sounded like some serious shit was going down—**

 _Wait, what?_

 **—but then All Might ended it in one punch...bastard sucked the fun out my day for a few minutes there..**

Gin rose a brow slightly at the last mumbled bit.

 **Then I walked into an alleyway..and that's when I saw that guy.**

Gin briefly noted that Kamui had actually referred to the boy not as a brat. Whether Kamui caught that thought or not, he didn't know, as the newly named entity made no comment on it.

 _I'm guessing you mean Nusumu?_

 **So _that's_ his name..b** **ut yeah, that's where I met him. He was busy holding someone up against a wall when I saw him.**

 _..Really?_ Gin asked, a look of slight curiosity having crossed his face.

 **Yep. The guy'd apparently tried to rob him, so he was probably just getting payback. Not important though. What matters is the fact that he not only noticed my presence, but he also recognized our mark.**

Gin felt goosebumps, along with a chill on his neck. Not at the revelation, but at the implications, especially considering Kamui's discovery that there were other people like him.

 _...are you serious?_ It felt odd, for Gin's words to leave him to breathlessly, despite him speaking mentally, _You mean..he's—_

 **Like us?**

Gin didn't respond.

 **Yeah. I don't know what races he's a part of, but from what I've gathered, he's a Hybrid too.**

Gin felt too shocked to try and bite back at Kamui's insinuation of his inhumanity.

He couldn't believe it.

Not only were there people like him, but he, unknowlingly, _had been sitting right next to one_.

 **I'll take that shocked feeling of yours** **— and I know you're feeling it** **— as you believing me. Which brings us to another matter: finding them.**

 _That_ had brought Gin out of his dazed state, blinking a few times with a slight shake of his head, brows furrowed. Had..had Kamui said what he'd thought he just said?

It only took him a moment to rationalize why.

 _I'm not about to let you just go around picking fights with people just because they might be like you._

Nor was Gin ready to let Kamui take over again. Waking up in a jail cell with no memories and sore limbs may or may not have had something to do with it.

 **That's not my only reason, brat!** Right, because _of course_ that was at least one reason, **I..**

 _Yeah, what?_

 **..never mind.** Kamui responded with a click of his tongue.

His tone left Gin raising a brow, a slightly confused expression crossing his features. Had his ears been deceiving him, or had he sounded..almost dejected?

No..no, that couldn't be it. He was probably just hearing things. It would be a cold day in hell before that _thing_ in his head began expressing softer emotions, Gin thought.

Whether or not Kamui heard that, Gin had no idea.

* * *

 _Chk._

 _..Ssph._

 _Chk._

 _..Ssph._

 _Chk._

 _..Ssph._

"Hey, how many times have I told you to cut that out?" The officer in the driver's seat chided, "Just because your Quirk lets you heal quickly doesn't mean you should be cutting yourself like that."

Nusumu paused, his thumb hovering above his opposite palm while he observed the officer through the rear view mirror. He said nothing of the fact that said man hadn't even bothered to look his way, despite them being at a light that'd just turned red. Then again, it wasn't like he really needed to. He'd actually expected it.

He shrugged before leaning further back in his seat, his thumb gently gliding over his palm's scarless surface. His eyes closed gently as the car began to move again, his mind taking him away from the probably cold police car, to somewhere _far_ higher, maybe far colder, but also far nicer.

The sky.

His imagination left him soaring through it on a pair of black and purple sneakers with small, metallic wings on the side, a wide smile on his face as the wind rushed by him. A quick look down left him with a bird's eye view of several of Japan's cities in their entirety, a myriad of buildings and lights stretched out beneath him and extending far into the distance.

It was, to put it lightly, one hell of a sight to see.

The sudden honk didn't seem to think so though, abruptly shattering Nusumu's imaginative world without an ounce of mercy.

"Damn cat came out of nowhere.." He heard the officer grumble angrily, the man's eyes fixed on the road as he let out a heavy sigh.

Nusumu held back the small scowl he almost felt naturally grow on his face, lest he get the attention of the rather miffed police officer. An earful from him was far from what he'd wanted. Or one from anybody, really.

There were a few people who he made exceptions for when it came to that, but that list was _very_ small.

Unfortunately for Nusumu though, the slowing of the car, followed by him looking up and seeing the oh-so familiar building that he called home told him he was about to get one from someone on that list.

Hell, maybe from _all_ of them.

 _Will today be the day I die?_ He half-jokingly wondered.

"Alright kid, here's your stop." The officer said, finally looking at Nusumu through the rear view mirror, "Do all of us at the station a favor: try not to cause more trouble, would you?"

Nusumu gave a toothy grin.

"You and I _both_ know that ain't happening~." He said cheerfully. The officer shook his head and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah..I know." His voice sounded..odd. And his attitude seemed so, too. But it was only a few moments later that the officer's brows furrowed as he said, "And tell your sister to stop sending me those little videos! Shit's stuck in my head at this point, and I could do without more!"

Nusumu was..a bit surprised.

"Just videos? She's not sending images anymore?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yeah — guess she must _really_ want me to suffer." The officer grumbled the last bit, Nusumu snorting lightly as he opened the car door, the cold air reaching him quickly as an entrance for it was made. But the cold never really bothered him anyway — it just made him feel freer, somehow.

 _But God knows I'll never let Otostu know I thought that. She'd be bugging me with Frozen jokes for a week, at least._

Having stepped out of the car and walked around it, Nusumu flashed a quick wave to the officer, who saw it and merely grunted before driving off, leaving Nusumu to ponder whether or not he should say anything about the cop's grumpy-cat-like expression to his family.

 _...Nah._ It would lead to annoying situations later on if he did. Or at least, he had a feeling it would.

With a heavy sigh, Nusumu walked onward towards the large, long, pale blue building, its structure somewhat resembling that of a traditional Japanese home. He couldn't help but hesitate a bit as he walked up the 3 steps that lead to the brown door. He briefly wondered if he should try and sneak in through the back door.

That idea was promptly disregarded when the door opened.

"Ah! Welcome home, Iya—"

Standing in the doorway was a teenage girl with long pale yellow hair tied into a ponytail that reached the middle of her back and bright, surprised turqoise eyes. She wore a plain purple t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and pink slippers.

Though, if there were any part of her looks that Nusumu noticed most, it was the way her happy expression melted off her face in place of what looked like a frown.

 _Hopefully she won't clock me._ He prayed, _For now, the best I can do is try and lessen the intensity of the beating I'll probably get._

"...what~?" The blue haired boy asked innocently.

"Where'd you get that jacket?" She asked, Nusumu silently noticing the slight twitch of her brow.

 _Crap._

"..I bought it?"

"You don't have any money. Try again." She crossed her arms, leaving the job of holding the door to her foot.

"An old lady gave me to it?"

"Like an old lady would have a jacket like that." She said with a raised brow before it shot back down into a frown, "Try again."

"I..found it while I was lost on the path of—"

"You so much as _try_ and finish that reference, and I'll kick you in the jaw right here and now." He gulped. He didn't doubt she would.

"I..uh..."

 _Come on Iyashi, think! What can you say that'll take her attention away from sending you through the pavement?! Something, anything!_

"I.." He paused, rapidly searching his thoughts. It took a moment or two, but once he remembered, the words shot out of him, "I met someone today!"

"..." The girl was silent for a moment before her brow slightly rose again, "You expect me to believe that any sane girl would willingly go on a date with you?"

Nusumu snorted. Now _that_ , they agreed on.

"Pfft, 'course not. It was a guy." Nusumu said, only realizing his mistake a moment too late, judging by the girl's near silent snort, "It wasn't a date, dammit!"

"Oh, so it was a booty call?" She asked, arms uncrossed as one hand covered her mouth, hiding the smile she had, while the other slid into her pocket. And judging by her tone, she was holding back a laugh.

"Oi, Soraba!" He exclaimed before her laughter finally bursted outward, the girl's arms crossing over her stomach as she bent over slightly, her expression a picture of pure joy. It took a few moments, but she'd finally stopped laughing, though a relaxed smile was still visible on her face.

He loved seeing his sister like this, he really did.

..But, as much as he didn't want to bring down her good mood, he knew he had to tell her, lest he risk her somehow finding out later and promptly punching him for withholding such information.

"Soraba, I'm being serious." A beat, "He's like us."

Almost immediately, her smile began to fade, a more thoughtful expression appearing on her face. Arms crossed once again, she began, "I see.."

He already knew what she'd ask. He hoped she wouldn't, but experience with her told him otherwise.

"..so, what is he?"

 _Shit._ He cursed internally before briefly closing his eyes and taking a deep breath — an action that he'd noticed made Soraba's brow rise a bit, but also her crossed arms shift just as much.

"He's.." _Here goes nothing,_ "..a Demon."

Silence.

It lasted for what felt like a solid 5 minutes — maybe more — though Nusumu knew that was all in his head. Really, it must've been around 10 seconds or so. But somehow, seeing his sister's eyes take on a familiar sharp glint made him feel like time had slowed down.

 _Good news is, at least I'm probably not getting my ass kicked._

"...We're having a meeting."

Nusumu's expression turned into one of surprise at the statement — no, _declaration_. Maybe bordering on demand?

"W—"

"I'll let Ototsu and Kotai know. It'll be in my room." She interrupted in a tone that left no room for argument before turning and walking away, fists loosely clenched.

For a good second or two, Nusumu simply stood there in silence, until he finally let out a sigh, a hand idly rising to the nape of his neck and resting there, as a single thought crossed his mind.

 _...I still don't know if I dodged an ass-kicking._

* * *

"Ah, Iyashi!"

His ears perked up at the sound of the familiar, cheery voice as he opened the door to Soraba's room. Turning his head, he found a girl with shoulder-length chocolate brown hair and dark purple eyes sitting legs crossed on Soraba's ocean blue bed. She wore a brownish-orange hoodie, — the sleeves extending at least an inch past her hands — pale blue shorts, and yellow socks.

She almost looked normal...if not for the image on her sweater: a dog in a banana suit sitting, with the English words 'RESPECC THE BANANA DOGGO' around it in bold blue.

For a moment, he felt short of words. His mouth hung a bit open as he briefly processed the scene in front of him.

"...I'm not sure if I wanna where or how you got that."

"Through hard work and dedication!" She declared proudly, sitting upright with her fists at her hips.

"..I mean, she isn't lying."

Looking over to the corner of the room, Nusumu saw a boy with messy black hair, with somewhat visible red highlights , and forest green eyes sitting in a chair, leaning forward with an elbow on his knee, his chin resting on his hand. He wore a crimson bomber jacket, baggy pants, and..pink slippers?

"They were only ones left." The boy huffed as he immediately noticed the teasing glint in Nusumu's eyes and his matching grin.

Not that him noticing would stop him from saying anything though. Kotai was too fun to tease for that.

"I'm sure they were~"

"You—!" Kotai stopped himself before letting out a sigh, though even that stopped short, as something seemed to catch his eye, "..where'd you get that ja—"

Kotai cut himself off at the sound of the door closing somewhat gently, all eyes moving to it almost unison. There stood Soraba, who'd proceeded to pull up a chair of her own, taking a seat as silence filled the room.

"..so," Kotai eventually began, "what's this meeting about?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too." Ototsu chimed in, brows furrowing slightly, "What's going on, Sora?"

Nusumu watched as Soraba leaned forward and exhaled, arms resting on her lap as her hands clasped together. Quick, unnoticed glances at his two other siblings told him of their emotions mixed with confusion. Kotai's expression had become a bit more serious, while Ototsu's shifted slightly into one leaning more towards concern. They were both on edge, Nusumu knew that for certain.

Hell, so was he when he first saw the guy back in the alley. Luckily for him, masking his emotions was a talent he'd stumbled upon earlier in life.

It wasn't, however, one that anyone else he knew possessed, including Soraba. The way her lips pursued a straight line and the slight narrow of her eyes was plenty evidence of that.

With one final exhale, she began, "Earlier today, Nusumu came across someone. Someone like us."

"..Eh?!" Ototsu exclaimed, clearly surprised, "No way.." She looked to Nusumu, "really?"

Her eyes sparkled a bit at his silent nod, though Kotai seemed to show no visible reaction.

 _Seemed_ , that is. Nusumu didn't miss the ever-so-slight tensing of his jaw.

"..and I'm guessing by that look on your face that he's.." Kotai left the rest unsaid, but both Nusumu and Soraba understood completely. They both nodded in response, to which Kotai's expression grew a tad darker, "..guess it was just a matter of time..."

"...um.."

All eyes moved to Ototsu, a moderate look concern present on her face.

"What is it, Ototsu?" Soraba asked.

"..So, just to be clear, that guy Iyashi met today..he's a Demon, right?" Soraba nodded, "Okay...so does this mean that it's getting closer?"

"I.." Soraba began, "I don't know..the details we have so far are too vague for us to just assume that it gets closer with more of us appearing. All we can do for now is gather more of us as soon as we can."

"But there's still the obvious question." Kotai spoke up, his attention directed to Nusmu, "Can we trust him?"

"Honestly? I think so." He replied casually. "He didn't seem like a bad dude, and the other one was—"

"Wait, the other one?" Ototsu asked curiously.

A wave of silence followed, Nusumu only realizing a second or two later why.

 _Oh, right._

"Of course.." The words left Soraba as an exasperated sigh, her hand lightly pinching the bridge of her nose, "Of course he still hasn't done it yet.."

"To be fair, if you were him, would you?" Kotai asked, having sat up and leaned a bit back into his chair. Soraba's only response was a small grimace directed at the floor, "In any case.." Kotai looked back to Nusumu, "How strong is he?"

"Right now, he's only a little weaker than me." Nusumu lightly opened and closed the hand he'd used in their arm-wrestling match. A toothy grin crossed his face, "But holding back was harder than I thought it'd be~"

Of course, he'd still managed to, but the guy had honestly exceeded his expectations.

 _And I'm guessing that was his first takeover too, judging by how he passed out so quickly because of Eraserhead's Quirk._

The thought that _that_ was probably the guy at his weakest, and yet he still managed to pressure Nusumu enough to almost make him try for real, made him shiver just a teensy bit on the inside.

The encounter itself was pure luck, but the experience was a reminder — that Demons had earned a reputation as one of the strongest clans, if not _the_ strongest, for a damn good reason.

"Not to worry guys!"

The tension in the room was abruptly broken by Ototsu's determined — though a bit childlike, due to her cheeks slightly puffing out — exclamation, the brown haired girl having pumped a fist into the air while the other arm was coiled at her side.

"If he acts up, then I can just punch him!"

"What, _no_." was the unanimous response.

That..that was just overkill.

"Anyways," Soraba began, a little bit of sweat from Ototsu's declaration still present on her forehead, "Nusumu, you said he seemed trustworthy enough. Tell us more about him. Do you think he'd side with us?"

Nusumu hummed a bit, a hand absentmindedly rubbing his nape before he responded, "Maybe? I mean, if we explained it then, he might, but.."

He still hadn't done _that_ , which told Nusumu, as well as everyone else in the room, of the boy's hesitance.

Soraba sighed before she spoke, "Fine..that's better than him being an enemy."

"So what do we do now?" Ototsu asked.

"Our best option would probably be to try to see him again as soon as possible, if we want to be prepared." Kotai commented before sparing Nusumu a look, "Though you should probably stay clear of him for now. At least until he's met all of us."

Nusumu opened his mouth to respond.

"And before you say it — yes, it's because he'll recognize you."

His mouth began to close, though it widened just a bit as he almost spoke.

"And no, that didn't count as 'time in the slammer', so don't even try it."

Nusumu pouted. Freaky as it was at first, now he just found Kotai's strange talent for knowing exactly what people would say to be buzzkill-ish.

Their attention returned to Soraba at the sound of her clearing her throat.

"Anyways.." She began, "I agree with Kotai. Plus, with him not having done it yet, chances are extremely low that any encounter with him would be a trap. What do you two think?"

"Do you even have to ask~?" Nusumu's toothy grin shined.

"I guess not.." He heard her mumble, "Ototsu?"

"Well.." Ototsu leaned back a bit, "Since he's weaker than Iyashi, it's not like he's all that dangerous."

"Oi." Nusumu deadpanned.

"Ah, sorry!" She exclaimed, "..but, yeah, I guess I'm onboard with that."

"Then it's settled." Soraba began, rising from her chair and walking over to the door, "We'll try to bring him to our side as soon as possible. We can work out how later. For now.." She let her hand rest on the doorknob, "Nusumu, backyard, _now_."

With that, she left the room, leaving the door open, and no room for discussion.

"...so where _did_ you get that jacket?"

Nusumu's only verbal response to Ototsu's question was a defeated sigh.

 _So much for dodging that ass-kicking._

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long (this story was last updated in 20-goddamn-18, good lord), but that was just due to life being life, along with me making actual plans for the plot.**

 **As for the length of the chapter, I got in everything I wanted to for this one, and I felt like stretching it out to 8k wouldn't have felt right. Hence, why it's 5k instead. But honestly, that will be the lowest the word count will get for chapters.**

 **And one last thing: the "it" Nusumu and the others talk about (both the thing that's going to happen and what Gintome has to do) are..something I won't say anything about here. Because spoilers.**

 **I can say this though** **— it _is_ SDS-related.**


End file.
